


Worship

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Deepthroating, M/M, and his nipple piercings, he REALLY loves his cock, steve loves worshipping bucky's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Another simple tumblr ask for some body worship for stucky.





	Worship

Steve liked to take his time. Sure Bucky could take so much more now, they could and have been having some of the best sex of their life and plenty of it rough enough to break things, still there are times when all Steve wants to do is worship Bucky’s body.

And his cock....god...he could spend hours worshiping it alone. The curve of it towards his belly, the veins running along the underside of the big beautiful thing that it was and how it was for Steve only....yeah he loved the thing.

Which is why now he takes his time, takes Bucky apart bit by bit, hickies and bite marks littering his whole body by now, his skin flushes a lovely shade of pink, his hair a huge old mess, his lips red and kiss bitten, his nipples...god Steve really did love those things too, even better now with metal gleaming out of them, the piercings driving Steve wild, the fact that the ends of the little bar bells had Steve’s shield on them just made him growl possessively. 

His symbols, his markings all over his husband just.....makes him wanna keep him in bed forever....forever his. Steve makes sure the next time he leans down to suck those pretty pink peaks into his mouth along with the metal, he sucks extra hard, making Bucky cry out in a broken sound that goes right to Steve’s already hard cock between his legs.

The metal hand in his hands feels divine as it grips his hair hard enough to hurt and Steve....just wants more of it, so he moves to the other nipple, swirling his tongue around the peak until he sucks it into his mouth and gets the same sound out of the brunette.

Only then does he move down Bucky’s body and without warning take his cock deep into his mouth and throat, deep throating him like the professional he is. 

“F...fuckkk....Stevie....god....” Bucky’s words sound so strained by now, nearly turning into sobs as his hips arch up at the action, the brunette’s hands fisting in Steve’s hair to hang on as Steve worships his cock how he wants.

His tongue sliding up and down the veins on the underside of Bucky’s cock while he bobs his head up and down, while moaning roughly himself, Bucky’s been so on edge for so long it’s not going to take much more and sure enough when Steve scraps his teeth on the top of Bucky’s cock just right....his mouth fills with his release and he swallows it down, eyes fluttering closed and moaning deeply at the taste. 

His own cock still all but forgotten, but he doesn’t care, right now he wants to stay right here between his loves legs just a moment longer feeling content and happy.


End file.
